SoulBot Discontinued
by Antgirl1
Summary: Cogs were told as stupid, most say. But one day at Donald's Dreamland, something happened to me that changed it all, and that you should think cogs are as smart as we are. What they did was the impossible. When you really think on it, a lot is possible.
1. Prologe

**DISCLAIMER: **The only things I own are the Cogs' plans, Daphne, Rainbow Mew, and the impervious robot.

**NOTES: **This story is a major remake of the older story. It's going to have a new plot, new title, everything, except for the cogs' plans. That's not going to change. This time it's going to be better written. 'Bout time I remade it. :D

Enjoy Toontown fans.

Told from Daphne's point of view.

--------

PROLOGE

Toontown hasn't always been a cog-infested, grey-n-colored, air-polluted place. It really hasn't, even though it's been too long since I saw Toontown as the best place to be. (Well, if you're a toon anyway) It has been much too long, to see Toontown as paradise. As a nice place to live. As a homeland for Toons (and humans too if possible), of all animals: cats, dogs, monkeys, horses, ducks, mice, bears, and soon, pigs or goats...whichever wins the election; of most sizes, of many colors, of many many personalities. Though I'm probably not the only one who thinks like this. There are probably many others who think the same way.

I was only a puppy when I was able to see Toontown as it was supposed to be, before the cogs ever arrived. Clear, blue skys; bright colors everywhere on the streets, neighborhoods, estates, etc.

The Toontown that we know and love, can probably only exist in your childhood.

But that doesn't mean it won't come back, though; we'll get back Toontown someday!

...But when will that be?

On another subject, I have recently returned to Toontown after the whole dealio with the Cogs, and-

Why don't I just not tell you, but show you?

Seriously, the cogs get smarter (even if they don't have brains) every time.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. That's Life!

That's Life!

_Four months earlier..._

You know, this day was like a normal day, huh? Killing cogs, play mini-games for jellybeans, hanging out at Donald's Dreamland, training my Doodle, that kinda thing. Of course, I was very naive back in this time, heck I didn't know how to use Lure gags yet, since I was goofing off all the time...Can't blame me for being lazy. I'm just not the toon to get everything done as soon as possible, some toontasks arn't really worth it, hence why they're marked as "Just for fun", even when you can get like 200 jellybeans for helping a new toon (25 laff or less) take over a cog building. And to the average toon, that's A LOT!

So anyway, I noticed something about my flower patch. One of my Laff-o-dils had a huge bite out of it.

Pearl obviously got into the flowers again.

I sighed a little before smiling again, I could NOT stay mad at her forever, you know. I bent down, removed the flower, and replanted a seed for a Lily-of-the-Alley. I made sure to water it a little before watering every other flower. Of course, this doesn't take very long...usually. I had to pull out a different Lily-of-the-Alley to replace it with a What-in-Cardnation.

Seriously, I don't know why Pearl seems to love flowers as much as jellybeans. I feed Pearl a few jellybeans everyday! And plus, she hardly ever shows that she's hungry.

Like every other toon, I have TONS of goals, even at 66 laff points.

I want to achive in every gag track I had (Toon-up, soon-to-be-Lure, Sound, Throw, Squirt, Drop), I wanted to purchase every Toon emotion, get my laff points higher, clean out my wardrobe, make my Doodle stronger, get my cog suit leveled up more, get more cog suits and their parts...the list is endless, especially if your a new toon.

I first remember fighting my first cog...I don't know why every toon's first cog was a Flunky...why are the easiest cogs the fat ones and the hardest cogs the physicly fit ones? It seems so weird.

After I was done tending to my flowers, I decided to change my clothes. I replaced the yellow tee-shirt with a light blue one that had the three blue hearts on the chest, and replaced the light blue shorts with my purple pocketed skirt. For some reason, there wasn't anything to buy that was long sleeved, or long pants, even for the wintertime. I've always wondered how toons who roam the streets in wintertime keep warm. Thick fur/feathers? Moving around too much to notice? Maybe.

Just as I got back out of my house, I saw a large flock of cogs hover over the sky. And soon, as they flew, I heard Toon HQ anounce, "A Cog invasion has begun! Big Wigs have taken over Toontown!"

"A Cog invasion, eh?" I said aloud. "Woo hoo! Twice the experience! Better get my gags ready."

With that, I used my teleportation hole to get back to the playground (Donald's Dreamland), after telling Pearl that'd I'll be back later.

Once there, I half stumbled out of the teleportation hole. For some reason, even after two years of using these things, I STILL get a little dizzy. Maybe when they make these they should slow down the speed a little, so toons don't get out dizzy, instead of alert.

Looking at the giant pillow there were lots of toons there, jumping up and down like - dare I say it - retards. Some other toons wondered how those toons got there in the first place, and teleported to one of the toons on the giant pillow, and they too began to jump up and down like retards. I soon chuckled at their craziness before moving on.

Everytime I go here, I always get confused of what is where. It always seemed to be on the OTHER side.

_It's like they change directions every 5 minutes,_ I thought as I got to the right side of the playground and got inside the gag shop.

I saw a large "line" inside. Obviously I'm not the only toon who wanted to get the extra experience and creating a large Toontown massacure among the cogs.

Massacure. Hee-hee! I've always thought that was a funny word.

The "line" wasn't really a line at all. Toons don't normally stand in a line when they wait. Actually, they tend to jump up and down in front of a toon who is buying gags, while the employee on the other side of the counter pays no mind. Some toons actually found their way to the other side of the counters. Let's just say what happened from that was the same from the giant pillow outside.

I, unlike the toons there, don't really act like a retard and jump up and down in front of the counter. I make a line and wait my turn. I'm not really one to complain, no matter how many toons were there to make a fuss. However, that doesn't stop me from using the bored and sleepy emotions every once and a while.

_Hmm. Maybe I should just go play some trolley games,_ I thought as I waited.


	3. More Than Just Mini Games

More Than Just Mini Games

"Darn it!" I screamed as I had returned to the gag shop for the 11th time, earning only 10 jellybeans, making now a total of 52 beans. These trolley games were getting harder and harder than ever, especially the new mini games that released not too long ago. In Donald's Dreamland, "Treasure Dive" has to be the HARDEST of all mini games. So...much...FISH...

Up next was...THE HORROR, was the Slingshot Game. Oh, THE _HORROR!!_ I tried VERY hard to get as much beans as I could, but I SWEAR that this game is rigged. I mean, you can bounce VERY far from your desinated target, or land RIGHT in front of it, and your toes touch the target, but...no beans. Just a sad look and the "Wah-wah-waaaah" sound effect.

Then after that HORROR, I was sent to the Maze Game. This game has more class, because it reminds me of Pac-Man...Yes, Pac-Man, only if you're hit by the cogs you won't die, but it's rather time wasting anyway. Here, it's like, if they can see you, you're might as well going to BOING on over to another random spot. Especially if the cog in question is FAST.

I, for some reason, am REALLY good at Tug-Of-War, despite my physical size and muscle. I mean, I can pretty much get the right strength needed to at least stay out of the water. Sometimes the meter goes a shade of purple or something, and the cog slides RIGHT into the pond. How WEIRD is that? Or maybe it's just an easy game. For sure, I can assure you that I'm not Superdog!

Hee hee, Superdog.

Well, after many, many, MANY more mini games, I finally went back to the playground with all 50 gags, and a total of 120 beans. By this time the invasion was over, and I had missed it. "I guess THIS is what happens when you're not a good gamer," I said to myself, knowing no other toon would be able to understand me, as they weren't True Friends with me, and probably won't ever be.

So, I decided it was time to just...you know, hang out, mingle, and talk to other toons currently here in Donald's Dreamland.

And so...

"Hi there!" I said and waved at a random duck. All I got as a responce was the "Sleepy" emotion. "...Z Z Z..."

"Hello!" I greeted to another toon, who was a yellow mouse. At first glance you could tell that he/she was sad, thanks to the wretched cogs and their wretched ways...He/she looked pretty...well, unusual to be here, so I checked his/her laff points and gags, and WHOA AND BEHOLD.

His/her laff points were -1/16. And, to prove he/she lost to the cogs, he/she had no gags. Well of course if you lose a battle your gags are taken...

"I think this is too risky for you." I blurted out to the yellow mouse.

"No." The mouse retorted at me.

"Yes." I replied.

"No." The mouse claimed again, shaking his/her head at the ground.

Well fine, then. Learn it the hard way you ninny, I thought as I just decided to run off. I didn't have time to deal with this mouse who can't grasp the fact that he/she was out of this playground's league. How easily these toons can get here I'll never know.

...I could always start at Minnie's Melodyland and go NORTH from there...or WEST from The Brrrgh!...

Plus, I also heard there was a Cashbot HQ a wee ways from Pajama Place...

...Which I am not nearly ready for yet...

D'oh, nevermind that now.

"Hi!" I greeted a green dog that looked like a smaller version of Goofy.

"Let's fight the C.F.O.!" The dog proclaimed randomly.

"Sorry, I can't." I replied to him. "I need more Cashbot Suit parts, and I need a promotion." I went ahead and checked this dog's Laff limit and gags, and to my surprise:

Laff Limit: 53/53, and had mediocre gags (no offence). The lowest gag track was Toon-Up, which I'm figuring either that's a bug where you don't get the experience points, or he rarely used it.

Just then, I got a theory going:

_"I need a Toon-Up." A horse toon with 16/65 laff points said to the green dog._

_"I don't care." Replied the dog quickly._

_"Please!" The horse cried. "Please!"_

_"No." The dog said, ignoring the horse's pleas._

_After the toons' turn (in which the dog didn't heal the horse), the cog, a level 12 Mr. Hollywood used "Golf Caddy" on the horse toon, who lost all remaining laff points._

_"You stink!" The horse yelled before being sent to the Playground._

_"I don't care." Retorted the dog._

Wow, what an evil toon. I thought as I read that theory. I hoped beyond hope it wasn't true, that I was WAAAAY off.

"Let's fight the C.F.O.!" The dog repeated. "Let's fight the C.F.O.! Let's fight the C.F.O.!"

"No, thank you." I said simply, and ran off. I didn't have time to deal with that toon, I guess. Or I just don't like toons who act like they're pros, even when they're NOT. I'm not a pro myself, but at least I CAN do a little damage...

Then suddenly, out of nowhere:

"A cog invasion has begun! Mr. Hollywoods have taken over Toontown!"

"...What is it with the highest ranking cogs attacking us like this? First the Big Wigs, now the Mr. Hollywoods? What next, the Robber Baron? Or The Big Cheese?" I asked aloud, running over to the street labeled as "Pajama Place". "Heh, whatever. Might as well help with the Toontown Massacure..."

Hee hee, _MASSACURE._ I love that word.


End file.
